User blog:Raindrop57/Raindrop And Floods
Warning: This is not about Bloons! Anyway, since I'm bad at fanfics, I decided to post my short story (for a school project) here. Hopefully, it isn't the worst story ever. :/ The characters are raindrops (as always), and some of them can be seen by looking at my comics blog. Anyway, here's my story... Raindrop and Floods BEEEEEEEEEP! ' '“Yikes, I’m late for school again!” , said Raindrop as he runs in the door. Raindrop always seems to be late for school. By the time he makes it to math class, he’s already 5 minutes late. He trips as he runs into class. Everyone laughs. ' “Not the best way to start a day…”, said Raindrop. To top that, he gets a hard math worksheet.' “Now how do I figure this out?” “Grrr…” “Ummmm… square root of 1? 2? 3? 4?” “Y U NO TELL ME SIDE LENGTH!?” “This is impossible.” “RAGEQUIT” Raindrop jumps on his desk, and rips up the math worksheet. Luckily, the teacher didn’t see him. (Ironicly, he usually has bad luck) Of course, there’s another worksheet for homework. ' ' Finally, class ends. “I hate homework”, grumbled Raindrop. “Me too”, said Tree as he walks by. “It’s impossible to find the side lengths of a triangle with two legs missing!” “Yeah”, agreed Raindrop. ' The next class is PE class, which is fun. Raindrop runs to class, knocking down a couple other raindrops on his way.' “HEY!”, yelled Rocket. “Watch where you’re going!”, said Dark. In PE class, they did push ups for a warm-up. “I hate push ups!”, exclaimed Raindrop. By the time Raindrop did 10 push ups, he was too tired to do any more. He got yelled at by the PE teacher, but he didn’t care. Pushups are too hard. The main activity was kickball. On his first kick, someone caught it. On his second kick, he kicked it straight to the raindrop at first base, getting him out. On his third kick, the ball went straight up and landed on his head. “I fail at kickball”, said Raindrop as he left class. ' After PE class was Woodworking. Raindrop accidentially tried to cut through the vice instead of the wood, breaking his coping saw blade. And when he finally started cutting the wood, he got the blade stuck in the wood and couldn’t get it out for 15 minutes. By then, it was journal time, so he pretty much wasted the whole class. At least it was lunch time…' The lunch smelled horrible, so he skipped it and went straight to the 4-Square courts. The first two times he got in, he got owned with an evil corner shot. Another time, the ball hit him smack in the face. “OUT!”, called Summer. The next time he got in, he got revenge, and got the raindrop out who hit him in the face with the ball. The next round, every raindrop that was in except Claire teamed up on him. They hit a nasty corner shot against him, and just when he thought he was done for, Claire ran for the ball and hit it back at the raindrop in 4 square, getting him out. “Thanks”, whispered Raindrop. “Now, let’s get that other raindrop out!” “Sure”, said Claire. Raindrop cherry bombed it. The raindrop (Named Cloud) got it, and baby dropped it on Raindrop. Raindrop dived at it and hit it back into Cloud’s square. Cloud threw it low and hard into Claire’s square. Claire did a cherry bomb corner shot on cloud, who somehow managed to fling it back into Raindrop’s square. Raindrop tapped it back into Cloud’s square. Cloud ran and dived for it, hitting it into Claire’s square. Claire hit it over Cloud before he could get up, getting him out. ' At that moment, there was a crack of thunder. Dark rainclouds were quickly moving over. “YAY! Rain!”, exclaimed Raindrop. After one round, the rain started to fall. By the end of another round, it was pouring out.' ' And they played 4-Square in the rain for the rest of lunch. “This is fun”, yelled a random raindrop.' Lunch ended, ending the awesome 4-Square game. It was still pouring out. Raindrop headed to LA, wishing lunch would last longer. The rest of the day was a blur of boringness. By last period, Raindrop wanted to kill the clock for ticking so slowly. ' “...Noooow innnn tthhhiiisss asssssignnnmenttt, weee arrre ggoooingg toooo…”' ' Yes, Social Studies can be boring. Raindrop would have fallen asleep if the teacher didn’t ask him to focus constantly. After 49 long minutes, class ended. BEEEEEEP!' ' “YES! School’s over!”, yelled Raindrop as he ran out of school in the rain.' That night, Raindrop hoped that it would keep raining the next day. It still didn’t seem like enough rain yet. Thunder boomed once, letting him know it was still raining. He fell sound asleep. The next day, it was still raining. “Rain is awesome”, said Raindrop. Then, suddenly, BEEEEEEEP! “Awwww… I’m late for school again!”, exclaimed raindrop as he sprinted into another math class with more boring worksheets. The math worksheet wasn’t impossible, but it took forever to figure out. “Yes! I got one problem done!”, he said after 5 minutes of class. As he tried to figure it out, a drop of water fell on his worksheet. “Huh?”, questioned Raindrop. He then went back to work, but a minute later, another drop of water fell on his worksheet. Raindrop looked up at the ceiling, to see another drop come falling down. “A leak!”, thought Raindrop. Raindrop moved his paper to the side. The leak started to get faster, until it was a steady stream falling on his desk and making a puddle as it flowed to the floor. “That’s a lot of rain!”, exclaimed Raindrop, as another leak started just to the side of the desk that he was working on. Nobody else even noticed. ' ' Class ended, and Raindrop got more homework. “Really?”, said Raindrop as he headed to PE class. When he walked in to PE class, he was suprised to find that there was a stream of water flowing from outside into a drain in the bathroom. During warm up, a few raindrops slipped on it. ' “What’s water doing here?”, said Fall.' ' “Weird…”, said Spring.' ' Zoom slipped and flew into the wall. “OW.”' ' “What should I name this stream?”, said Tree?' ' “Leak Creek”, said Claire.' A few raindrops laughed. And almost nobody did the warm up. ' The main activity was Capture the Dino, using the stream as the line. It was fun. And during the game, another leak started from the gym roof. “This school is very leaky…”, said Raindrop.' ' In woodworking, they went to the computer lab. Two computers shorted out because of leaks. One of them exploded, freaking half the class out and making the other half laugh like crazy. The teacher told the class to keep working. Raindrop worked the rest of class, a leak starting above his head as he worked. He moved to the side, only to have another leak start above him. “Whatever”, he said, and kept working.' ' Finally lunch time came. Raindrop ran through 2 puddles that had formed in the cafeteria from water coming in under the door. A steady stream of water trickled in from the ceiling, hitting whoever was first in line. The lunch teachers were suprised at how leaky the school was. Raindrop made sure he didn’t get the soggy piece of pizza that water was dripping onto. He had to eat inside, or otherwise his piece of pizza would be ruined because of all the rain, although it didn’t make a huge difference, because there were leaks everywhere, anyway.' ' After eating his pizza, Raindrop went outside into the torrential downpour. It was raining so hard that he could only see 40 feet ahead of him. He got a 4-Square ball, but a river had replaced half of the courts. He swam to the other side anyway, and a few other raindrops came with him. Sadly, the ball didn’t bounce very well, and Raindrop got out a lot because the ball was slippery. So he left the 4-Square court to look at the rain.' ' Pretty much everything was flooded. The road was now a river, the field was now a lake, and everything else was pretty much a water park. And the rain kept pouring down. One raindrop almost got swept away when a wave of water rushed down the river that had formed.' ' The bell rang. Raindrop went to LA class. The bottom floor of the school already had an inch of water in it in most places. Raindrop was lucky enough to get one of the five computers that the teacher had covered with a waterproof sheet before a leak started above them. He started working on his assignment in class, which he wasn’t exactly doing very well on. He was just finishing the third question when suddenly there was a CRACK. Raindrop looked over to his right to see water pouring in through a large crack in the ceiling that wasn’t there 5 seconds ago.' “It’s the beginning of the end!”, warned Claire. The floor of the computer lab was filling with water. At around the same time, the main power went out and the emergency lights came on. “Well, so much for that assignment”, said Raindrop. The teacher sent the class back upstairs. Outside the window, a waterfall was pouring off the roof because of all the rain. It was so leaky inside that it was impossible to do a worksheet, so the teacher had to resort to talking. ' Class ended, and Raindrop went to science. Outside the window, the entire area around the school was now a huge river. They were supposed to do an experiment with vinegar and baking soda, but there was a leak of water in every single area of the classroom, so it didn’t work. Everyone kept trying anyway.' ' Then, a crack appeared in the ceiling again, but it didn’t stop at that. The crack got bigger, and bigger, until a huge chunk of the ceiling fell out and almost crushed Summer.' “This is bad.”, said Spring. “Will it get worse?”, questioned Tree. At that moment, another surge of water rushed through and sent the water outside rising up to the door. “Yes, it will”, said Claire. “Hey! Class is over”, yelled Raindrop. The clock gets knocked down by more of the ceiling collapsing. Everyone runs through the water rushing in to get to their next class. ' In study hall the teacher let the class have freetime. Everyone started to do whatever they could. Most of the class just played around as if it was a water park, because it pretty much was. However, Raindrop was looking at the window, and all he could see was brown water.' ' Then, it started to crack. Raindrop watched, frozen in place, as the crack spread across the window. Everyone else was still playing. “Woo hoo!”, someone yelled. “Look at the window…”, Raindrop said, as the crack continued spreading.' “Uh… Oh…”, whispered Fall. Then, the window broke. “RUN!!!”, yelled Raindrop. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The class ran, with a wave of water behind them. Then, there was another sound. ' The entire school was collapsing behind them.' Raindrop was almost at the door. Behind him, there was a wave of water, and the school was falling. He dodged a piece of ceiling that fell in front of him. And when he reached the door, he saw something that nobody could ever forget. The entire second floor was hanging down, about to fall and block the doorway. Raindrop opened the door, just as it gave way. His class dived under it, the last raindrop barely escaping a horrible death. Raindrop ran through the second set of doors, jumping into the torrent of water to escape the school. The doorway almost fell on him and crushed him. ' Everyone was now swimming in a five foot deep river, which had been the courtyard a few hours earlier. Behind him was his class, and the falling school. The water almost swept him into the auditorium wall, which had started falling. Raindrop swam away, the wall missing him by inches.' “That was close.”, said Raindrop, relieved. A couple other raindrops agreed. He found a rather high hill sticking out of the water with a tree on it, which his class swam to to get a better look. From the tree, all Raindrop could see was a huge raging river. A house collapsed somewhere off to his left. A few trees were still rooted to the ground, sticking out of the water. “Well, looks pretty flooded to me”, noted Raindrop. “Then let’s swim in it!”, exclaimed Cloud. Most of the class said “sure”. ' And so, as the first sun rays started shining through the clouds, everyone started playing in the water. And there was no school once again.' “Race you to that tree!” “Challenge accepted!” Raindrop and Fall race each other to the tree. “Ha, I win!” “I demand a rematch!” “Really, guys?” “Yeah, so?” Claire splashes Fall and Raindrop. They splash back. Soon the whole class joins in, and everyone is having a huge splash war. “This. Is. Awesome!!!” ' And so, they had the time of their lives playing in the floodwaters. School was cancelled for a year. So much for that school year…' Category:Blog posts